Swing check valves typically include a clapper valve element which is pivotally mounted or hinged for swinging movement inside a valve housing. Most often, the clapper is fixed on a shaft which is mounted for axial rotation in the valve housing. The shaft may be mounted on the housing itself or on an insert or removable hanger provided in the housing. The valves are conventionally provided with a bonnet which is removeably mounted on the valve housing and covers a bonnet opening which provides access to the valve internals. Such valves require relatively complex manufacturing and assembly procedures and their clapper hanger mechanisms do not always insure that the clapper will maintain proper alignment to effect a seal during operation of the check valve when the valve is in a non-vertical orientation.